


Term of Endearment

by Libelli



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora is trying her best, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra), Pet Names, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24430237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libelli/pseuds/Libelli
Summary: Adora notices that other couples around her call each other things other than their names: 'sweetheart', 'dearest', 'darling'. She wonders if she should start calling Catra something, too.So, she starts testing out some terms of endearment.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 52
Kudos: 714





	Term of Endearment

“I’ll see you later then?” Adora asked, taking Catra’s hand into her own. 

Catra gave her hand a squeeze. “See you later,” 

Adora watched as Catra left the council room, Melog prancing at her heels. 

“Oh, Bow can you remind me to send a message to Mermista and Perfuma about the food trade?” Glimmer asked. 

“Sure thing, sweetheart.” said Bow.

“Thanks, babe.” said Glimmer, as she fell into step with Adora.

Bow gathered up his scrolls and followed them close behind. Adora watched Catra far ahead of them laughing with Scorpia and Entrapta. Adora folded her arms around herself. 

“What are you thinking about?” Glimmer asked Adora. 

“It’s nothing,” said Adora, “it’s just that you guys call each other things. Seahawk calls Mermista his ‘dearest’. Spinerella and Netossa call each other ‘darling’. King Micah calls Queen Angella his ‘love’. You guys call each other stuff, too. So, I was just thinking if I should call Catra something.” 

“Well you don’t have to. It’s just nice.” said Bow.

“Yeah, that’s  _ why I want to _ .” Adora sighed. Catra turned a corner up ahead and Adora watched her go.

“Well, try things out and see what sticks” said Glimmer. 

“You think that’s a good idea?” Adora asked. 

“Or you could just ask her what you want to-”

“No. Just trying things out seems fine!” Adora said, the panic of the idea of sitting Catra down and talking about _ pet names _ with each other shooting down her spine. 

“Do you want to go to bed?” Catra asked with a yawn. Beside her, Melog rubbed his eye with one of his paws. 

Dinner had long since ended, and the party games that Glimmer and Bow had presented to the other princesses and guests had long since started to dwindle down in excitement as the guests one by one retired for the evening. 

“Not yet, I think I’m going to go to the library first, but don’t wait up for me, I’ll be there soon.” said Adora. 

Catra narrowed her eyes, but then shrugged her shoulders. “Whatever, weirdo, but I better not find you asleep in the middle of the training room or something.” 

“Shut up! It was only once!” 

Catra smiled as she stood. Adora turned her head to the side and Catra placed a quick, good-night kiss. 

“Don’t stay up too late, dummy.” Catra called over her shoulder. 

“Don’t tell me what to do, jerk!” Adora called back. 

As soon as Catra was gone, Adora made her way to the library, checking around every corner for Catra. 

_ It would help if Catra couldn’t turn invisible. _ Adora thought. 

Adora opened the library doors only wide enough to slip in and shut it again. She went to the back corner where she had hid a stack of ‘romantic novels’ (as Spinerella and Netossa had called them). Adora turned on one of the lights on the desk and flipped through the pages until she found her list. Written in her neat handwriting in perfectly even lines was everything Adora had heard her friends call their significant other. Followed under those were the ones she had been pulling out of the books, whatever the characters called the ones they loved. 

Adora took up her pen and opened up the book she had not read yet. “Alright  _ Love Among the Whispering Woods _ , don’t fail me now.” 

Adora had read until late into the night, and when she shuffled into her room, she barely had time to peel off her boots and jacket before Catra pulled her down into their bed and flung her herself almost fully on top of Adora. 

They slept through the sunrise and the songs of the morning birds, even the sounds of the castle as it rose to meet the day. Adora blinked the sleep out of her eyes and stretched her legs under the covers. Catra made an annoyed sound as Adora shifted. 

“ _ Is it morning _ ?” she mumbled. 

“ _ Mm-hm _ ,” 

Adora looked down, Catra was nestled against her chest, arms wrapped sleepily around her waist. Catra’s hair, which should have been down to her chin, stuck out at all ends, but Catra did not seem to mind. 

“What time is it?” Catra asked. 

“Late,” said Adora. 

Catra glanced out the window and saw the sun shining bright in the sky. She huffed and laid her head back down against Adora. “Do you want to do anything today?”

Adora tucked one hand behind her head and used the other to rub small circles into the part of Catra’s back exposed by her pajama shirt. “Not really,” Adora sighed. 

“ _ You’re amazing _ .” Catra replied. 

Warmth surged through Adora. This was it. The fond smile. The cute remarks.  _ What would Sea Hawk do? _

“Of course, _my_ _dearest_ , Catra.” Adora said. 

Catra’s eyebrows shot up. “ _ Dearest _ ?” She was now fully awake and leaning back on her elbows, a grin on her lips. 

“Oh, uh, do you want to get lunch?”  _ I don’t think she noticed _ . 

“Sure, weirdo.” 

But Adora’s heart raced and her mind was going a mile a minute. ‘Dearest’ had not worked. A complete and resounding ‘no’. 

Swift Wind patted Adora on the shoulder with his wing. She sat against the wall of the castle, her face buried in her hands. 

“I just don’t know what to do, Swiftie. This morning was a disaster!” Adora said. 

“You’re just overreacting!” said Swift Wind. “It’s just as different for Catra as it is for you! I’m sure she was just thrown off guard.” 

Swift Wind gasped and ducked behind the wall with Adora. Adora looked up and around the corner, only for Swift Wind to pull her back at the last second. 

“ _ Catra’s coming! _ ” he whispered. 

“ _ What should I do?! _ ” Adora whispered back. 

“ _ I don’t know! Just go out there and try something! _ ” 

“ _ You’re supposed to be my animal guide _ -” as soon as Adora had said it, Swift Wind had pushed her out from the safety of the wall with a quiet: “ _ You got this! _ ”

Adora cleared her throat, straightened her back, and smiled as Catra spotted her on the pathway. 

“Oh, hey, Adora.” Catra said. “What’re you up to?” 

“Uh, nothing much,  _ love _ .” Adora said. Catra stared at her expectantly with raised eyebrows, a hand on her hip, and tail swishing. Adora tried to laugh it off, but it morphed into a groan. “Sooooo, what’re you doing?” Adora asked. 

Catra held up a book. “Going to go read.” 

“Oh, that’s nice,” Adora said, then realization came to her like whiplash. “ _ Wait where did you get that book _ ?”

“The library? Where else?” 

Adora’s eyes went wide and a cold sweat broke out over her body. She peered at the book, it did not look like any of the ones she had checked out. Thankfully. “Did you, uh, did you see anything weird in the library?”

“No?” Catra said. “Adora, are you feeling okay?” 

“Fine! Perfectly fine!” Adora said. She glanced over to where Swift Wind should have been, but the traitor had left her. 

“ _ Okay _ ,” Catra said skeptically, “If you want to come with me...”

“No, no, I need to do some...stuff.” Adora said. 

Catra shrugged. “Okay, see you later, then.” Catra started walking again, and Adora breathed a sigh of relief. “Oh, Adora? The librarian told me to tell you you need to clean up the desk you’ve been using.”

Adora almost screamed. Instead she plastered on the biggest smile she could and faced Catra. “Sure thing! Thanks, sweetheart!”

Catra only rolled her eyes and continued to walk away. Adora’s shoulders slumped as she watched her go. Swift Wind chose that moment to appear again and he wrapped his wing comfortingly around Adora. 

“Now that I’ve seen it in action, I’ve gotta say that’s not your best work.”

_ Catra should be back from training any minute _ . Adora thought. She glanced at her list one last time before shoving it back in her pocket.  _ Now to act casual _ . The term and the new plan she had just picked out buzzed in her head. Adora leaned against the door frame to the entrance of the castle with her arm and waited. Catra waved to Adora as she appeared up the walkway. 

“ _ Hey, Catra _ .” Adora said. 

Catra’s ears perked up. “Hey, yourself.” she said coming in between the space Adora had made with her body and the doorframe. “You’ve been busy all day.”

“I have?” Adora asked. Catra nodded, feigning dramatic sadness. “Well, now you have my full attention…”

“Oh, really?” Catra said. She rested both her hands on Adora’s waist and pulled her in closer. “I wonder what I’m gonna do with you?”

“ _ Anything you want… _ ” Adora said leaning ever closer, “ _...baby cakes _ .” 

For a moment, Adora thought it had worked. The sense of victory flowed through her, and she smiled. Then, Catra laughed. Catra pulled away from Adora and doubled over laughing so hard that sometimes no noise came out. 

“Catra!  _ Catra, breathe _ !” 

“I’m sorry!” Catra gasped. “ _ Baby cakes _ ?! Where did you get that one from?”

Adora crossed her arms and waited until Catra stood up and her laugh was only a small rumble. Catra wiped a tear from her eye. 

“Shut up,” said Adora.

“I didn’t say anything,” said Catra. 

“You didn’t have to.” Adora hung her head and reached for her list in her pocket, but stopped herself before Catra could notice. 

“Are you ready to get dinner?” Catra asked. 

“Yeah, I’ll catch up,” Adora said, trying to formulate a new plan.

Catra’s ears pinned back, but the moment passed and she only nodded. 

“Hey, Sparkles, I have a question.” said Catra. 

Glimmer was sitting in the center of the council room, marking decrees with her loopy signature. Catra had waited until Glimmer had no one around her, especially Adora.

“What’s up?” asked Glimmer 

“Is there something going on with Adora?” 

Glimmer leaned back in her chair. “What do you mean?” 

“I don’t know, she keeps calling me these things lately, and every time she does she gets all jumpy and then runs off to go do something. I swear she’s planning something.” Catra said. 

Glimmer seemed to breathe a sigh of relief, but she then flashed Catra a mischievous grin. “What kind of things is she calling you?” 

“ _ Mushy things _ ,” said Catra, “things you and Bow call each other. I don’t get why she’s doing it. I think she’s trying to throw me off guard by pretending to be someone else.” Glimmer laughed, and Catra’s fur stood on end. “This is serious, Sparkles!” 

Glimmer shook her head and calmed her laughter. “I know, sorry.” she said. “But have you tried talking to Adora?”

“Why would I talk to someone who’s conspiring against me?” 

“Catra, she’s  _ not _ conspiring against you.” Glimmer said. “And if she was, this isn’t that serious. Go talk to her.” 

_ So, you do know what it’s about? _ Catra thought, but Glimmer’s serenity made Catra think on her advice. She would talk to Adora later. 

Adora sat in her and Catra’s room pouring over the lists she had made over the past few days. The cross-outs over terms of endearment that had not worked had gone from neat lines, to wild scribbles. Adora groaned and smacked her head against the floor. It wasn’t comfortable, sitting up and stretching her back so that her head could be pressed against her disaster lists, but what was even the point anymore?

The sun had long set and stars dotted the Etherian sky. Catra had not been around all day. She had not been around much at all ever since Adora blew her off for dinner after the ‘baby cakes’ incident. 

_ Maybe this is working the opposite way that I want _ . 

The door to their room opened. Melog bounded through first, followed by Catra. 

“Catra!” Adora cried, jumping to her feet. Catra crossed her arms in front of her chest and raised an eyebrow. Adora looked down at all the papers still at her feet, gasped, and scrambled to pick them up. 

“Adora, what are you doing?”

“I’m not doing anything,” Adora said, she pulled one of her lists from behind her back, looked at it long enough to read one of the names, and then put it back behind her, “cutie pie.” 

“ _ Adora _ .” 

Adora sighed and revealed the lists of terms. She could not bring herself to meet Catra’s gaze. 

“What is all that?” Catra asked.

“I was...I was trying to come up with something to call you.” Adora said. 

“Something to call me? Did you somehow forget my name?” Catra laughed. 

“No! Other couples call each other...things, and I wanted to be like them.” Adora said. 

“Why would you want to be like anyone else?”

“Because they’re happy, and I wanted to make you happy!” Adora said. 

Catra’s eyes grew wide and her arms dropped to her sides. Melog let out a sad, little sound and took a step closer to Adora. “Adora, you already make me happy.” 

“ _ I do? _ ”

“Of course you do, you idiot.” Catra said, her voice soft. “I like you just the way you are, you don’t need to do anything special to make me or anyone more happy.” Catra’s eyes were cast to the floor and blush rose on her cheeks. Adora reached out and placed her arm around Catra’s shoulders. Catra sunk into Adora’s touch, purrs rising from her chest. “We don’t need to be like other couples. We’re enough.” Catra said. 

“ _ I love you, too _ .” Adora said loud enough only for Catra to hear.

Catra’s purrs intensified, she wrapped her arms around Adora’s middle. “Okay, that one I kinda did like.”

“Which one?”

“ _ Love _ ,” Catra said sheepishly. 

“Looks like that one’s sticking, love.” declared Adora. 

“Sure, whatever you say,  _ baby cakes _ .”

Adora pulled away and shot a dangerous glare to a laughing Catra. She shoved Catra away, only for Catra to jump on and tackle her back.

Chairs scratched against the marble floor as the members of the princess alliance stood. Glimmer and Bow handed paperwork out to Perfuma and Mermista; Mermista promptly handed hers to Sea Hawk, telling him to just ‘hold it for a second, dear’.

“Hey, Adora,” Catra said walking up from her end of the table to where Adora was still sitting, “Scorpia invited us to something called ‘tea’ with her and Perfuma, when all the paperwork and stuff is done do you want to come join us?”

“I’d love to.” Adora said. 

“Okay, great! I’m going to go with Scorpia to help set up.” Catra said. 

Adora smiled. “See you later,  _ love _ .” 

Catra flashed her a grin as she turned to join Scorpia. “See you then,  _ baby cakes _ .”

Adora had to laugh at that, but she tried to hide it as Catra walked away, and Bow and Glimmer joined her.

“Seems like you two figured it out.” said Glimmer. 

“Yeah, it’s mostly a joke right now, Catra kind of laughed at me for an hour last night over the whole thing.” Adora said. “But hey, maybe we’ll like it, and it’ll stick.”

“Like I said, you don’t need a cute nick-name to be a couple.” Bow said, glancing at labels on his scrolls. “But maybe you had one all along. She does always call you stuff like ‘idiot’.” 

Adora’s head shot up. “That’s it!” she cried. Adora pushed her chair back from the table and took off running down the halls of Brightmoon. “Catra!  _ Catra _ !”


End file.
